21st Birthday Blues
by abcoolness
Summary: It's Rose's 21st birthday after she'd been stranded in the other universe, and it's not long before the Doctor crosses her mind again [one shot]


Hello! I'd like to welcome you to my little one shot! I hope you are to like this and please tell me how I've done with that tiny little purple button at the very bottom of the page ). The whole thing was all done on how I felt on my actual birthday, ended with how I felt mine should have turned something more like out. From stuck in a place you really didn't want to be with nothing to do to- No, I'm not going to give it all away.. Just read and you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise ANYTHING I don't own it! That goes for all the stuff you don't as well.. I own nothing!

----------

Rose strolled down the street, listening to her i-pod fully through for the 5th time that week, and it was only Wednesday. It was her 21st birthday today, but to her it just felt like an ordinary day of wake up, be bored, eat chips and go to bed.

Every single on of those days reminded her of the Doctor and his hate for domestics like it.

The Doctor and the heartbreak that came with just by reminding herself of his name, the thoughts of the TARDIS, the memories of those last moments, down on Bad Wolf Bay.

Everything seemed to remind her of that, even one of the birthday presents from Pete-watching a sun blow up.

She'd been dragged in more directions then thought possible in different presents to just try and get her to be cheered up. Shopping trips, Cinema trips to see almost every film imaginable, ice skating bowling.. You name it she'd been taken on it, but she still felt so alone..

Jackie, though, was determined to make sure she enjoyed at least one part of this day, and a determined Tyler almost always got their way. She quickly grabbed everyone she could to help and it had begun.

Rose felt like there was only one thing that could make this day be better.. The Doctor. He needed to be there, just to say a nice 'Happy Birthday' and whisk her away to a nice planet where there was nothing but him, her and the most amazing view in the universe.

Everyone else at the moment was all trying to do good, and all failing miserably.

She started to fiddle around with her i-pod, put it into shuffle again so her brain wouldn't melt away from hearing the same songs in the same order at the same volume for a 6th time.

She skipped the first song, deciding it was to cheerful, but made sure of herself that she wasn't about to skip them all until she got to the normal few. She would listen to the next on no matter what.

She glanced down at the display to see what she was about to listen to and disheartenedly cursed. God Blessed the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. This song always made her cry now.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

Several narrow ways really, all so long ago she could never remember..

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road_

Jimmy Stone, Mickey Smith, the Doctor.. Yeah, she'd been trying.

_But I got lost a time or two_

Jimmy had taken her out of school and badly in debt.. If that's not lost, what is?

_I wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Got rid of Stone and into Smith. Now Stone's almost a figment of her freak memories.

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

All that Bad Wolf, even before she'd met him. All the clues being dropped by all of her friends without anyone realising.. It all added up…

_And every long lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That god blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

What else needed to be said? This song always seemed to lead to poor Rose in tears. She hadn't listened to it once since she'd been forced from the Doctor without crying.

Rose started to wonder off, back to the old old home. Not the mansion. That was the current home. Pete wasn't too keen on going into a flat, but Jackie would have crossed burning embers to stay in the mansion.

TARDIS was definitely out of bounds. How would she get there? How would she get back? Not a chance really..

No, she was going back to her old flat at number 48. She always went back there now, just to relive the old times, when she came back on those rare occasions and talked to Jackie again.

She never let anyone do anything with it. It had taken her a few months to get it just the way it was before she'd been torn away from the Doctor and her world was ripped apart. Now it was perfect in her eyes.

Mickey used to come around every so often to see her, but that was normally just for about 10 minutes whilst he was on his way to his nanas.

Rose made her way up that stairs, into the flat, into her room, cuddled into her mattress and cried.

----------

It was a few hours later and she was still on her old bed. Her now flat batteried i-pod lay next to her as she tried to keep herself calm using any method other then the tried and tested one that seemed to be the only that worked. The Doctor had taught her that one, and she didn't need more memories of it today..

One thing was able to break her out of her chain of misery slightly. A phone call from Mickey, simply asking where she was.

'I'm in my old flat, why?' she asked, but she got hung up on. She sighed slightly. One look up at a window told her that she'd been there past dark, so she guessed that he was soon to come around and bring her back to the parents who would go on about being worried sick blah blah blah.

She slowly started to get her i-pod wrapped up and into her pocket after about an hour of trying to play a song with no battery, when there came a knock on the door.

Slowly she walked over to the door and opened it and everything happened in such a flash compared to the speed she'd been doing things, that before she knew what was going on she was blindfolded and buckled into the back of a car, which by the odd smell and comfort in the seat could only be Mickey's.

She was quickly driven around somewhere and brought around somewhere, where she was dragged out of the car by two people.

'We're here.' A voice next to her said, which she quickly recognised as Jake.

'Where's here?' Rose asked in a demandingly nervous way, trying to keep calmer then she felt.

Her blindfold slowly and a little bit teasingly got removed to reveal.. her house.

It wasn't exactly the same though. The front door had been changed.

Now it was a deep navy blue with 8 panels in it. The top two were a kind of panelled white glass and the panel below the glass on the left hand sign had a piece of A4 paper attached to it which might once have given instructions on how to work a 1950's police telephone call box.

Rose gaped slightly, starting to walk towards where the writing on the paper was starting to come into view.

Be Warned

You are now entering the Tyler domain

Not everyone and everything is sane, but anyone who becomes mad just by looking inside this house

**WILL BE PUNISHED **

We have worked our fingers to the bone to make sure that every detail of the interior is perfect- judged by the wonderful Rose Tyler as her 21st birthday present.

Rose couldn't believe it. She re-read it again. And again. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't have, could they?

Mickey opened the door (showing that unfortunately the double door effect wasn't real) to show Rose that her thoughts were real.

Slowly she walked inside the door and looked around, looking at every part of the new interior.

The whole of the room that she could see had been completely TARDISified. The staircase had even been fitted with a fake control panel. Well, she thought it was fake, anyway.

'Oh my-' She started, unable to finish in amazement that they were able to do all this just today..

There were still the odd bits that were unfinished, because no one is that perfect, and there were still a few drawings down by Mickey and Jackie, having both of them been inside the real TARDIS before.

Rose just thought it made it look even more like the real one. The one where the Doctor was always fiddling with it because there was always something wrong with it.

The Doctor.. That was all that was missing now. He would just make everything complete.

'Hello Rose.' Came a voice that was instantly recognisable, apart from that you really couldn't tell where it had come from.

'Doctor?' she asked incredulously, looking around for him all over.

'I'm on your phone.' He informed as she instantly scrambled in her pocket for it.

He chuckled slightly. 'No, your other phone.' He clarified as Jackie lead her over to the fake consoles where right next to the screen on them was a phone. Jackie nodded and she picked it up, a picture of the Doctor in his TARDIS appearing on the screen.

'Doctor! But.. how? I thought you said-'

'I did. Two years it's been here now. Two solid years of every day looking around, searching for a way I could see and speak to you again. That's where I found this. It was a great long shot, especially trying to get all the hints through to Jackie and Pete in time without you finding out. Jackie was worse though.' He said, looking away from her approaching head behind Rose making her laugh happily for the first time since she'd gotten to this world. All this time apart and he still knew how to make her laugh..

'Good old mum, ey?'

'Yeah… Ever thought of buying a new one?'

'Doctor!'

'Fine, I guess you might be able to keep her if she keeps away from the phone. But don't keep yourself away though. I don't want to be stranded here with no one to speak to but you, and that only when you can be bothered to ring like before to your mum..'

'Every spare moment of time there is, I'll be with you.' She promised happily. She still couldn't believe she was doing this.

'I take it I just made your day then?' the Doctor asked through a slight pause from Rose just not knowing what to say.

'More then that.. You've made a whole new universe, just for us in my mind.'

'Proof of how much I really love you.' He said, just glad he could have finally said it without being cut off by anything or needing to hold back. He could die a happy man in a few regenerations time.

And the most magical four/five word reply.

'I love you too, Doctor.'

----------

Yey! Happy ending! Happy ending! Happy ending! Just wish I had a nice birthday present like that.. Better then anything else I can think of in this world! )

Well, I guess I'll see you in my next story!

Ciao for now!


End file.
